Real Love
by deathmaiden
Summary: well Sango and Kagome are the princesses from the eastern and southern lands that are heading for the western ball what will happen when one of the prince had interesting on Kagome and the prince's friend on Sango?


Death maiden: well I wanted to try this story and so when you finish reading this story please review if you dislike or like okay.

Inuyasha: keh you with your… ears twishing

Death maiden: and my what Inuyasha hmmm I am waiting

Kagome: giggles I think that he does not know that's why he is twishing his ears

Inuyasha: keh whatever

Death Maiden: smirks that's what I thought Inu anyways let start this story already

Chapter 1 little singing

A young woman was walking around the beautiful garden in the castle of the eastern lands. "hey Kagome!" the young woman herd from her back. She saw her friend running

towards her. "hello Sango what brings your presence here in my home." Kagome said happily. " I came here to acompany you towards the Western lands." Sango said. "did my

father let you?" Kagome questioned. "yes Kagome and I herd that there were more princesses going there so if you are going then I am going with you." Sango said with a

smile. "I see, it is much better having company with my best friend then my cousin Kikyo." Kagome said with a sigh. "what did she do know?" Sango said irritated. "nothing

really." Kagome said. Sango wasn't sure but she nodded and the two of them kept walking around the gardens. "so Kagome, what are you going to wear for today's

evening?" Sango asked. "nothing special just a dress my mother had arrange for me." Kagome said. "and you Sango?" Kagome said looking at her friend. "well a kimono that

my mother had send to be made for me." Sango said. "I still cannot believe my father made us go to this unwanting ball." Kagome said sitting on a bench close to a sakura tree.

"well as you know that we have to because if we don't then that will dishonor our countries and fathers." Sango said sitting beside her. Kagome nodded and stare towards

the flowers and a song had came into her mind. " The life of a princess. From her birth is well-defined. She must humbly serve her country , play the part she been assigned. She

guards the hopes of her people ,weak and mighty rich and poor. Who could ever ask for more." Kagome sang. "who could ever ask for…" Sango join. "who could ever ask for.."

Kagome sang. "more." The two girls sang. The two stopped singing and started to sigh. "well that proves it, my life sucks." Sango said and putting her hand under her chin and

her elbow on her lap. "you should not say that Sango, like the song said we need to sacrifice everything for our country so it will be save." Kagome said. authors note:

well let me explain somethings, in my story they think their lands are countries ok, so you would not be so cofuse "yes I know but, I want to be like other girls." Sango started to

sing and then stand up. " climb up a tree like other girls can." Kagome join in. "just to be free like other girls, get to be." The two girls sang happily. "to slouch when I sit."

Kagome sang. "to eat a whole cake." Sango added. " feel the sun on my feet." Kagome sang and took of her shoes. "get dirty, act silly." The girls said making funny faces. "be

anything I want to be." The two girls sang. " dance around." Kagome said dancing around. "with my underwear." Sango sang laughing. "to run really fast, to get rid of this

fan." The two girls sang getting rid of their fans and throwing them on the ground. "to eat a whole cake." Kagome said. " get crazy." Sango sang. "with frosting." Kagome added.

"no escorts, no manners, no nursemaids,no worries, no hands folded perfect, like holding a lily." The two girls sang. "young ladies, what are you doing!" They herd a roaring

voice. The girls stopped laughing and singing and look towards the owner of the voice. "umm father I can explain." Kagome said. "then start talking." Kagome's father apear

with a sternly look. "well father omm Sango here teach me a way to have good luck." Kagome said. "yes Lord Areku." Sango said nodding her head and giving him a smile.

'hmm, very well then countinue on girls." Lord Areku said with a smile and then started to walk back to the castle. "wow that was close." Sango said getting her fan. "you said

it." Kagome said putting her shoes back and getting her fan. "well let's get ready for the ball." Kagome sigh. "yea you are right." Sango said with a frown. They headed back

towards the castle. They didn't notice someone seeing everything the had sang and did. "hmm so the want to be free, that is very interesting." The shadow said like a blink of a

eye it dissapeared.

Death maiden: well that it is for know please review my story and I wil be happy

Kagome: I loved that song but we didn't finish

Sango: yeah and I was having a good time

Miroku: aww man I wanted to see my lovely sango dance on her underwear

Sango: shut up you pervert! hits him in the head

Death maiden: ohh that gatta hurt oh well please hurry and review for me and tell me if you like or dislike Ja Ne


End file.
